Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a display device. More specifically, this invention relates to a display device with a reflection sheet. Furthermore, this invention relates to a television apparatus.
Background Information
Conventional display devices and television apparatuses provided with a reflection sheet are known (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-167235 (Patent Citation 1), for example).
This Patent Citation 1 discloses a liquid crystal display device provided with a front chassis and a rear chassis. In this liquid crystal display device, a liquid crystal display panel, an optical sheet, a light guide plate and a reflection sheet are provided between the front and rear chassis in this order from the front side. The front chassis has a frame-shaped portion that holds the front surface of the liquid crystal display panel and an L-shaped hook that holds the back surface of the reflection sheet. The L-shaped hook extends from the back surface of the frame-shaped portion of the front chassis backward (in the direction of the rear chassis). The L-shaped hook is configured to press the vicinity of the outer peripheral portion of the back surface of the reflection sheet.
Another conventional display devices provided with a reflection sheet are also known (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-346535 (Patent Citation 2), for example).
This Patent Citation 2 discloses a display device provided with a light emitter, a light guide plate, a reflection sheet, and a rear chassis. The light emitter has a fluorescent discharge tube and the like. The light guide plate emits light, that enters from the light emitter to a side surface thereof, from the upper surface thereof. The reflection sheet covers back surfaces of the light emitter and the light guide plate. The rear chassis houses the light emitter, the light guide plate, and the reflection sheet. The rear chassis of the display device is made of a metal plate. A reflection sheet abutting portion is formed in the rear chassis by drawing processing. The reflection sheet abutting portion and the reflection sheet abuts each other.